the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ptyra
Ptyra is a teenage Pteranodon in The Land Before Time series. She is Petrie's cousin, thus Pterano's daughter. Her coloring exactly matches Pterano's coloring. She does have some differences, such as being slightly lighter in color and having green eyes, like her mother, Ada. She is followed by Theo the Corythosaurus, Gabby the Microraptor,'' Topus the ''Saltopus, Murel the Mussasaurus and Crash the Pachycephalosaurus. She will be voiced by Freema Agyeman. Personality Ptyra is an adolescent and almost at her full-grown height, just barely shorter than her Aunt, Mama Flyer. Since her separation from Pterano, Ptyra was allowed to develop her own thoughts and ideas of the world without her father's outlandish opinions. Ptyra had lived with several different herds, from which she developed several maternal and parental figures, and found a handful of lovers as well. Some way or another, Ptyra is sepearated from each of her new-found comrades. At first, Ptyra was heavily effected by being alone, yet as she grew older, she became more and more adjusted to loss, even if she was emotionally hurt by it. History Early life Ptyra's birth home was a hollow by a sea, where her mother, Ada, had grown up. Her nest was ransacked by Ozzy and Strut before she hatched and Pytra's egg was the only survivor of the misfortune. Not long afterward, Ada vanished, and only a large portion of her wing was found. She was believed to be dead. Ptyra hatched fourteen days afterward. Soon, when Ptyra became a teenager, Pterano had been evicted from Ada's flock on account of irresponsibility for Ada's safety. He taught Ptyra to fly on the way to live with his sister. Travel to the Great Valley Ptyra was eventually sepearated from her family, and had her wing broken. She was quickly cared for by a bengin, fish-eating Baryonyx. He was eventually killed in the Great Earthshake, and Ptyra was forced to be alone. She brags to have more families than anyone else in the world because she traveled with so many herds during her time of separation. She even had a few suitors, but she either had to leave them to continue on her journey on her own, and two of them died, and others decided to leave her. When Ptyra was closest to the Great Valley, she rescued a lost egg. As she contemplated what to do with it, a baby Domehead hatched out of it. Ptyra ended up becoming the baby's foster mother and named him Crash after his instinctual habit of crashing his head against hard objects without much harm. She carried him with her to the Great Valley. She had difficulty raising the Domehead, concerned that he was always trying to be a flier instead of a Domehead. She carried Crash on her back when she flew and tries to keep him from Flier-like behavior when she was on the ground. Ptyra eventually gathered her own small herd, which she led with pride. Ptyra's Herd The first to join Ptyra's herd was a baby Domehead that Ptyra had rescued as an egg. After his instinctive charging and ramming into things, Ptyra named him Crash. Though she planned to be ready to give him to a Domehead family in the Great Valley, she grew very attached to Crash and even started thinking of him as her first baby. On their way to the Rock that Looks like a Longneck, the duo met an injured Corythosaurus named Theo, who joined them out of gratitude for allowing him to travel with her. He quickly became Ptyra's best friend and even second-in-command of the group. Ptyra met Strut soon afterwards. Though Ptyra had raised suspicions, the very distressed Strut was allowed to join her on her journey to the Great Valley. Strut decided to run away from Ozzy after feeling too "abused" by his brother's extreme dominance and wanted to find a "softer" leader who would let him eat vegetation. Ptyra eventually learned that Strut had participated in ransacing her nest (and taking Crash as an egg), but she forgave him, since that the deed was long past and Ptyra was grateful to have a baby with her. A young Microraptor Gui named Gabby joined while she was searching for a lost member of her flock, who turned out to be Guido. A Mussasaurus named Murel was next in line. After her herd was wiped out by an earthshake and sharpteeth, she needed a "new" family to live with. Finally, a Saltopus aptly named Topus joined the group. He was stuck in a tar pit, and Ptyra came to his rescue. Arrival and the Great Valley Ptyra and her group had a partial warm welcome. She was heavily distrusted by many for being Pterano's daughter, and for having an eggstealer in her group. She gradually proved herself to be trust worthy and especially helped Strut have the chance to live peacefully in the Valley. However, she was happily greeted by her aunt and cousins, who were overjoyed that she was alive. She felt more shame than heartbreak when she learned why Pterano was absent from welcoming her, but she looked forward to his return. Gallery Ptyra s first landing by bat snake d2lu5sd-fullview.jpg|Ptyra's first landing D2grxvu-60fbc008-862a-475d-9f1d-e458dc074b2f.png|Ptyra and Crash Ddkghap-c32b3994-3641-40dc-910a-271915a78dcf.png|Ptyra and her friends D2juk3z-47e5018b-6647-4411-917b-024bd1636282.png|Ptyra and her father, Pterano hugging D2v1zpi-255fae84-6e53-4eea-8fc1-84423217d6ce.png|Ptyra sleeping with Crash Ddmfj4p-169f7ce2-743e-4862-93d2-9f4dc2532452.png Surprise return by bat snake d2lu40y-fullview.jpg|Ptyra with her mother, Ada D2mhkzr-62ddb525-9f4c-4b7e-9894-654b33516dfd.png|Ptyra dancing with Tarran Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters